


sticks and leaves

by herobrilne



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, gay phone heads with no phone heads, non-binary phonegingi, they are in love your honor, they/them pronouns for phonegingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herobrilne/pseuds/herobrilne
Summary: oliver and randy pick leaves and twigs out of their green goblin boyfriend's hair.
Relationships: Phonegingi/Oliver Swift, Randy Jade/Oliver Swift, Randy Jade/Phonegingi, phonegingi/oliver/randy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	sticks and leaves

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at midnight xoxo

It was late into the evening once Oliver had gotten home, the house was quiet and soon he found his boyfriend passed out in the bedroom, curled up into a ball nose buried deep in the blanket that was covering him.

Oliver had smiled and pressed a kiss on the top of his head, leaving the brunette smiling in his sleep, letting out a content sigh. And Oliver decided to lay down on the other side of the bed his hands comfortably tucked under his head, his heavy eyelids closing instantly.

He must've passed out because a moment later he found himself waking up in a dark room, at the sound of a sudden movement. The bed creaked and the weight was applied by his feet.

He slowly reached for the bedside lamp, as to not make any sudden movements, and only yelped as the light covered a familiar hair covered green face.

"Gingi!" He covered his mouth, glancing over at Randy to make sure he didn’t wake him.

Oliver sat up before Gingi quickly crawled over to him, pressing their face against his chest. Their entire body weight soon coming crashing down against the brunette.

"Hi." The creature spoke in a sleepy tone.

"You're back late." Oliver smiled, leaning his head down against Gingi's, only to be poked by something. He pulled his head away, staring down at the other's head, which was covered in leaves, and poked through with twigs. "God Gingi where have you been!?" Oliver laughed, feeling his shirt getting soaked from his boyfriend's wet hair.

"I was hunting and I hid in a bush, and I forgot I was there so I fell asleep in it."

Oliver shook his head at that, picking a leaf out of the creature's hair and throwing it on the floor. "Your hair is a mess."

"You just don't appreciate style." Gingi huffed, turning to lean his back against the other's chest.

"Could you sit up?" Gingi obliged, hunching over, hugging their own knees closer. "We should try getting your hair under control sometime." He spoke, removing more of the leaves from the black hair.

It took seconds for the two to hear shuffling next to them, as Randy turned over to look at them.

"Oh hi, guys..." He sleepily hummed, rubbing at his eye with the corner of the blanket. Gingi grinned a toothy grin and leaned down to kiss the man on the forehead. "Oh, thank you." Randy smiled a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"No kiss for me?" Oliver pouted, pulling a twig from Gingi's hair.

"Ask Randy, I don't give handouts."

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned to look at Randy, batting his eyelashes at the other. To which the guy sat up and leaned closer to press a small kiss to his lips. Gingi was quick to run around, "Nevermind, I want kisses too." They pouted, leaning closer to the other two, their bottom lip trembling.

"Oh, you..." Oliver smiled widely, giving Gingi a kiss as well, before hooking his arms around both of their shoulders, pulling them into a hug. "I love you two so much." He gushed, nuzzling his face against both of their heads, earning a slight giggle from Gingi and a flustered huff from Randy.

Soon they sat on the bed together, Randy and Oliver sitting side by side and Gingi laying against Oliver's prepped up knee, resting their eyes as the two picked various pieces of leaves and grass out of their hair.

"How do you even fall asleep in a bush- The grass is cold and damp! And- and there are bugs!" Randy rambled, picking out a twig and tossing it on the floor beside the bed.

"I don't understand why you're complaining, bugs make for a great source of protein," Gingi spoke and Randy almost gagged.

"Please don't say that to me _ever_ again," he spoke with a concerned frown on his face.

Oliver chuckled at their conversation, pulling out one last twig from Gingi's hair. "There." He tossed it away. "We can clean up the leaves in the morning." He smiled.

"Can we finally sleep?" Gingi asked, excitedly jumping up to sit.

"Yeah." Oliver sleepily mumbled, leaning over to the bedside table to shut off the light before he laid down on the bed, head comfortably laid on the pillow.

He felt a head on his chest as someone crawled under the covers beside him, and someone's head pressing against his as a tail wrapped around his leg. He hummed comfortably, moving to wrap his arms around both of them, pulling them in for warmth

And he soon fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> @mlmbruno on twitter <3


End file.
